Zeroic Hero: Makai Knight Danki
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: Anything can happen in the middle of growing up. A child hero can no longer being a cheerful hero, but grown as a angst hero next. Mio Natsume is no longer the loveable tsundere train hero, but a knight with hidden despair within her.
**Crossing Lines**

"Mio, you're really moving away?"

A small girl in yellow jacket is being confronted by her friends in a train station somewhere in a rural area. She is carrying a bag full of things behind her.

She nods, looking sad, "I'm sorry, everyone. My dad got transferred to other place, so we had to move to other place. I will be going to a different school from now on."

Another girl in pink jacket goes to hug her, looking sad as she mutters, "Ne, Mio. Will you send us letters?"

"Of course! We are friends, after all."

"That's right!" a glasses boy in blue tries to look cool, "Just like what Right said, we are ToQgers after all! If we need to, we can use the trains to come and get you."

Mio smiles at her friends as she heard someone calling her out as she waves them goodbye before boarding a train. Her friends wave back at her, even after the train moves on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[10 years later]

"Arggh, damn it!"

A man in golden shirt can be seen screaming in anger near his desk as he slumps onto the surface, scratching his head in anger.

"What's up with you!?" a ponytail-haired girl in black approaches him from the door, looking pissed at him, "I can hear your scream from miles away. What gives?"

The man pulls himself up, seeing her as he mutters, "Hey, Kira. This girl… Yuna… she signs up as part of the Black Card, right?"

"I know her. You're talking about the knight, right?"

"Can I ask why is it become my problem to manage her? She's not even part of the Affliate."

"Shraffe, I thought we have already agreed about this one? Black Card will be managing the 'friendly monster' aspect. Special Squad will be managing the 'firepower-manpower' aspect. Affliate will be about the members' welfares."

"Ah, I remember that treaty… Still, do you any idea how hard it is to handle the Watchdog?"

"The game or the dog?" she stares at him, confused.

"The Makai community. They really can't accept the fact that a woman is taking over what supposed to be a man's job. Talk about misogynistic, people."

"They are not even part of us in the first place. They can just follow their own rules if they want to."

"Can't they just lay her off for now? She's been doing a great job so far."

"I'm sure they have a good reason to treat her like that."

The man seems frustrated, "God, they are not the ONLY one that fight for the sake of other people! They have to accept all the help they could get. Should we just ignore them?"

"We can't do that. They are the only experts against those Horrors."

"Not really much of an expert if those things keep popping out with casualties all over the place. They don't even try and minimize those."

Kira chuckles, "I don't know you are so concern about her."

"Of course I am! She is like a sister to me."

" _Everybody_ is like your sister…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young female appears to be walking through the street, having her black gothic dress around her with a long sword within a cover held with her right hand.

She walks all over the place, looking around as she soon stops, resting herself on a bench.

She then raises her free left hand, looking at silver necklace tied up around her wrist, "Ne, Kiiruba, is it time for lunch already?"

"It is, Young Mistress," a feminine voice comes out of the necklace, which appears to have a soft-mannered demonic face on it, speaking back to her, "You should get your diet in check."

"I know, Kiiruba. But if I were to relax a bit, when will I ever close all of the Gate around the town?"

"You can never be too careful. Young Mistress, it appears that there are way too many gates as of late."

"You're right. It's like someone is putting up a lot of these for a reason. Hey, how do Gate appear before?"

"Nobody has any explanation on that. The Makai community just assume that the darkness of people's heart just create portals for Horrors to appear."

"Despair is also a form of darkness, right?"

"Indeed it is."

"Then, how did people with despair just changed into Phantom instead of summoning the Horrors instead?"

"That… I have no idea the answer for that question."

She sighs, pouting, "I can't just rely on Black Card's wages to make my living. I need a job of my own. I have a Bachelor in Investigation after all. I supposed to be a police at this point."

"The world is still in need of a knight like you, Young Mistress."

"Well, it's not like they accept a female to be in the rank of their knights."

"They are truly wrong. From the very moment you appear in your parents' lives, they have already recognized you as someone with a talent to handle the Soul Metal by your own."

"And yet I still need my dad's bones for that."

She stands up as she stretches her arm, "Sooner or later, someone will be assigned to this district. I'll be kicked off from the community or worse, being hunted down by the Darkness Hunter for being a female knight."

"They will have to accept you. Nobody is as capable as you are, Young Mistress."

She ignores her words as she is about to move away from there, but instead something on the sky caught her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the train station, a man arrives at the departure area as he is greeted by three more people.

The sole female of the group quickly calls him out with a cheerful tone, "Ah, Right! Right here!"

The man notices of them and quickly runs up toward them, "Kagura, Hikari, Tokatti! How are you three?"

"We're fine," the man in blue responds, "That's beside the point. Did you saw that!?"

"Yeah!" Right nods, "That's the Rainbow Line, right?"

"We are not hallucinating then!"

Hikari, the man in green is in a deep thought, "Strange. We still have our imagination around? I thought it will completely gone once we've grown up. We had to go back through time and meet up with our younger self to regain them back."

"Everyone, look!" Kagura calls out the boys' attentions as she points out toward somewhere.

A group of five-colored trains arrive into the station, starting with the red car first.

The door opens up as the four quickly search through their pockets, looking for something.

"Hey, did you still have the pass for the trains?" Tokatti springs a question, looking worried.

All three of them shake their heads.

Right then walks toward the train, shouting out into the train, "Hey, is anyone there!? Conductor? Ticket? Wagon!?"

No respond whatsoever can be heard from the car.

Right approaches the car again, this time he is getting closer to the edge of the platform and starts shouting again, "Anyone!?"

He accidentally trips, earning worries from his friends as he lands solid onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Right!" Hikari calls him out, "Y-you can enter without the pass?"

He quickly realizes the situation, "Eh!? Y-you're right!"

The three quickly getting close to the train, finding themselves able to enter the train. They act as if they are not supposed to be able to do so in the first place.

As they regain their attention back, they quickly notices of something they deemed as out of place.

There is no one there. The inside of the train is empty.

The four quickly runs toward the front, where the driver is supposed to be there, but they found nobody at the spot.

"Conductor? Ticket? Wagon? Where are you guys?" the four calls out in confusion.

Nobody is replying them.

The train soon has the door closes, shocking them all as it starts moving away from there in a really fast speed, throwing all of them off-balance.

Soon they found themselves moving far away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl in black arrives at a railway.

As soon as she steps onto the road, her eyes quickly ponder around before she pulls the necklace close to her once more, "Are you really sure there's a gate right here?"

"I can sense it right here, Young Mistress. There is an Gate right here."

"But I don't see it anywhere."

"It could be hidden. Please be careful."

"Got it," she nods as she starts walking through the railway, turning her heard toward every single corners of the location.

She finally stops near an abandoned station, looking straight into the building as she mutters, "I don't know there's one here in Tokyo."

The girl jumps into the building and walks into it, quickly stops as she leans near a wall, "There's something here."

She peaks behind the wall, now seeing a group of black figures with hats lurking around the place.

"Those… things… are they…?"

But before she knows it, she hits the wall as it echoes all over the place, turning the figures toward her.

She quickly pulls out her sword, standing in her stance as she mutters, "I don't like this, but I guess I have no other choice. We're doing this, freaks!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trains soon arrive at the centre of the city, parking themselves on a huge building.

Right sees the building as he quickly notes, "This place is Hyper Ressha. Did these trains bring us here for a reason?"

"I have no idea," Hikari responds, "But since we're here, we might as well go and ask the Rainbow Line President."

His friends nod as they quickly jump out of the train.

Their journey within the train station brings them to a white room, where they quickly enter the place and sees a figure in white and blue uniform with a rabbit head slumped on the floor.

All of them quickly run toward him, helping him out, "President!"

As he is lifted by Tokatti and Hikari, Right quickly springs questions onto him, "What happened to you? Where are Conductor, Ticket and Wagon?"

The man in rabbit wakes up, groaning in pain as he notices the four, "You guys… Toqger…"

The two men quickly put him onto the chair nearby as he tries to regain conscious of himself, "All of you… the Rainbow Line… has been hijacked…"

"H-hijacked!?" the four is in shocked.

Right quickly shakes him up, impatient, "Who did this!? Is it the Shadow Line?"

"Something… far worse… than Shadow…"

"Something worse than Shadow Line…" Hikari mutters, "Could it be… Zed has been revived?"

"No… the Shadow Line… has also been hijacked…"

"What!?"

"All of you… he pushes himself up toward them, "Must… defend… the Rainbow Line… no matter what… or how…"

Kagura quickly turns toward them, "But we still need to find Mio! And what about Akira?"

"Akira… has been missing… Mio…" the figure puts something onto the table, revealing the content of his fist toward them to see.

The four is shocked to see it, "That's… Mio's Yellow Ressha…"

"No way…" Tokatti seems horrified, "That's impossible… Are you saying…"

"I'm sorry… but she's gone…"

"No… Mio…" it's Kagura's turn to felt overwhelmed with despair.

The figure puts his hand onto Right's shoulder, muttering, "Hyper Ressha… is now in your… ha-"

But then he fell onto the floor, disappears in a flash, shocking them.

"What… what just happened?" Kagura questions the event happened in front of her, hoping for the rest to have the answer.

But the men did not have any. They just stand there, silenced.

Right has his fists clenching in anger, running out of there, called out by others, "Right!"

He enters the red train, followed by others as he mutters in anger, "I am going to defeat whoever did this to Rainbow Line!"

"Right, we have no idea how to find them!" Hikari points out.

He responds in anger, "It doesn't matter! We just need to go move all over the place and fight anything suspicious!"

"Are you crazy!?" Tokatti speaks up, "Haven't you saw the news already? There are literally hundreds of heroes fighting against monsters; and that's only in Tokyo. How can you be so certain which to fight?"

"I don't care! They took Mio!"

The two are now silenced, looking down. Kagura is unable to say anything about that either. She keeps herself silence like her friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the railway, the girl is still busy cutting down what she called as 'Shadow', killing each of them effectively as she finishes one by beheading it.

She then looks all over the place, sighing, "I think I overdid these. They are just PG-rating grunts after all."

Kiiruba speaks up as she raises her, "Do you know these things, Young Mistress?"

"Not really."

"Then… those comments…"

"Just from the look, we can already tell what kind of monsters they are. Some were made just to scare kids. Some were made to enact gruesome murders. Horrors are for the latter one. These one is clearly the former."

"Still, your swing indicates just how much hatred you have onto them."

"Shut up. Where is the gate?"

"It's in the building."

"I have to go back there!?" she whines as she walks toward one direction in anger, "Damn you, PG-rating monsters."

As she walks through toward the building, a loud noise is quickly heard from the back as she jumps into a huge bush, hiding herself.

At that moment, the red train arrives and stops in front of the building.

"What are we hiding for?" Kiiruba asks the girl as she quickly motions toward the necklace to stay quiet as she stalks through the bush toward the train.

Within the train, Right is struggling with the controls, shouting out, "MOVE! WHY WON'T YOU DO THAT!?"

"Strange," Hikari looks outside of the window, "Rainbow Line will always stop if Shadow Line is in presence. But I see nothing he-Look!"

He notices the same grunts the girl in black fought earlier appearing outside of the abandoned building.

Tokatti and Kagura sees the grunts as well as the latter comments, "Those are… the Shadows! They are still around?"

"That's what I would like to know," Hikari mutters, wondering, "If they too were hijacked, why are they still here?"

Right sees them as well as he steps out of there, still pissed off, "Let's go and ask them!"

"W-wait, Right!" Kagura follows him, as the two men do the same as well.

Outside, the girl sees the four walking out of there as she mutters, "You guys…"

She quickly looks away, whispering to herself, "I shouldn't care about others' works anymore. My case is on the Horrors. I should be focusing on searching for Gate instead."

Her eyes return toward the building as she frowns, "But… the gate is in the building…"

Sighing, she sits onto the ground, muttering, "It will be fine as long as they don't go and poke around, right?"

Back to the group, they quickly run into the building, now seeing the grunts alongside a figure in black.

"Owh, what do we have here? Intruders? Kids, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be around the abandoned buildings, right?"

The man watches the four closely as he quickly notices something about them, "Your bodies… are filled with bright lights… You guys are from the Rainbow Lines?"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Right calls him out, "And why did you have Shadows with you?"

"Why else?" the man steps forward, "These mooks… they are working with me. We are the new Shadow Line. What should we call ourselves again? Ah, I know. It's Horror Line."

"Horror Line?" both Hikari and Kagura felt intrigued by the strange name.

The man turns his back onto them as he mutters, "Whatever. I have no reason to play with you. I am buy cooking something good. You can play with these grunts instead."

The Shadows quickly rushing toward them, forcing them to bring the fight outside on the railway, fighting all of them at once.

The girl notices them as she sighs in relief, "Good, now finish them and get out from here!"

"Young Mistress, what are yo-"

"Shut up, Kiiruba! We shouldn't uncover our presence in front of them! They are a bunch of nosy people!"

"Do yo-"

"No!"

The four finally regroup, lining up together as they reveal a huge bracelet around their left wrist as they pull up levers as they pull up four different train figures with their right hands.

 _NOW TRANSFORMING!_

" **ToQ Change!"** the four shout at the same time, pushing the trains onto their bracelet and pulls the levers back to them.

 _PLEASE WAIT BEHIND THE WHITE LINES!_

Black and white circles with lines appear in front of them as trains appear around them, hitting those who disobey the announcement earlier as they circle around the four. The four quickly wear different colored suits respectively, with railways attach around their heads, covering their black visors.

 _TOQ 1!_

Right, wearing a red bodysuit moves into a fighting stance.

 _TOQ 2!_

Tokatti in blue bows forward, greeting toward anybody who is listening as of now.

 _TOQ 4!_

Hikari in green also stands in a fighting stance, appears to be more aggressive than Right.

 _TOQ 5!_

Kagura in pink salutes happily as she greets, "Hi!"

The four seems to be moving forward as they shouts in unison, **"Imagination of Victory!"**

They then link up their left hands as if they are trains, circling anti-clockwise in train dance, posing, **"Ressha Sentai Toqger!"**

Right finishes it off with his scream, "All aboard!"

The four quickly diverge away from each other, bringing some of the Shadows away to be disposed of.

Right brings some at the middle of the railway, slashing them out with his red and white sword repeatedly as they are unable to fight back, rendering them useless on the ground. Two of them then tries to fight back but simply dodges the attack by stepping back away before hitting them on their heads.

Tokatti stands firm on the ground, shooting down two of them with his blue gun and quickly dodges an attack by falling down onto the ground as he rolls away, shooting down the rest of them.

Hikari goes around smashing some of them with his green big axe as he kicks some of their weapons with his feet. He then swings the axe around, hitting some more as he dodges an attack and stabs one with the middle of the axe.

Kagura hits one with her gauntlet and quickly escapes from there jumping onto a railing as she tries escaping from them. Dodging one attack by luck, she quickly slashes more before running away once more.

The four regroup, pulling out a similar grey gun each as they starts shooting down all of them, gunning them onto the ground.

The man in black steps off from the building, reaching the downed grunts as he chuckles, "This is why your base are so easy to be invaded. None of you have admirable skills to overpower your fewer enemies and always relying on your generals who will never work together no matter what. Then again, those Shadows are pretty useless themselves."

He then notices one of the mooks still alive, reaching out to him, hoping to be saved as he kneels down toward him, "Wow, this is new. It seems you are resilient enough to take a beating. I'm impressed. How about a promotion?"

He pulls out a dagger and stabs it right into the grunt's heart, causing him to scream in pain.

Kagura quickly hides her face, scared of what she sees with others are shocked by this development.

"That's cruel…" Tokatti mutters, disgusted by the man's action.

"Cruel?" the man laughs as he stands up, "Look carefully."

The grunt stands up, startling the four once more as he roars with anger out loud, slowly turning into a horrifying black monster with muscles all over its body. The monster also has long claws on its hands. Its head has two long ears with white empty eyes and sharp fangs, ready to tear the four apart.

"Wh-what is that!?" Right wonders, holding his sword tight.

The man points out, "You don't know? This is what I call as Horror. Have fun with him. He's tough."

He then walks away from there, leaving the four to be dealt with by the Horror.

The monster jumps forward toward them, catching them off guard as they tries to hit them with their weapons. Right and Kagura slashes it first, but the monster simply shrugs the attack and slashes them instead.

Hikari goes for the follow up attack with his stronger axe, but the Horror quickly grabs the axe and throws it away before giving a beat down onto him with its claws.

Tokatti shoots it repeatedly but the Horror did not affected by this. Instead, it slowly walks toward him as he cowers in fear, falling onto the ground and tries to crawl away from there.

The Horror swats the gun away and pulls its claw as high as possible, ready to strike him. Tokatti seems to be prepared to be struck down, covering himself with his arms.

But the girl in black quickly appears before him, kicking the Horror away and slashes it down with her blade.

The four sees her with Tokatti quickly calls her out in shock, "M-Mio!? You're alive?"

The girl turns around toward him, as he is shocked even further, "You are Mio, right?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my name is Yuna. Now, stand back. This creature is not for you to handle."

She proceeds to run toward the Horror, passing the other three as she goes for a strike onto the monster as she quickly dodges its claws and strikes some more, pushing it away from her.

The four, already reverted back to their human appearances, tries to stand up and reunite with each other as Kagura mutters, "That's… Mio, right?"

"There's no way we would mistook her face," Right responds, "That's definitely Mio."

"But… she looks… different," Hikari mutters.

Yuna finishes her attack as she raises the necklace toward her face, "This should be enough, right?"

"Young Mistress, you know you can use the armor anytime."

"Just wanted to make sure. Let's finish this one off already."

Yuna raises her sword up in the air as she swipes the blade in a circle, creating a huge white halo on top of her. Light grey bulky but shiny pieces of armor flies down onto her and quickly cover her body, forming an appearance of a medieval light grey knight with the head of a vicious fox.

"What kind of armor is that?" Tokatti wonders, turning toward the rest as they shake their heads. They are also bewildered by this appearance.

This appearance is what Yuna dubbed as Makai Knight Danki, a hero that fight Horrors in the shadow.

She readies in her stance, holding her sword that has now been turned into a larger claymore, swinging around as she jumps forward toward the Horror, stabs the monster right through its shoulder.

The monster pulls itself away and tries to run away but Yuna's right hand creates a small bladed disc on the surface as she throws it pass the monster. The disc returns back toward her, stabbing itself onto the Horror and pushes it toward her.

The knight now holds the claymore with both of her hands and goes for a diagonal strike, slashing through the monster as it explodes and disappears. The disc return back onto her hand.

The armor disappears as she sighs in relief, "That is all for today. Now, what about the gate?"

"Young Mistress, I have no longer sense the gate around here," Kiiruba responds.

"What? How?"

"I have no idea. But the gate do disappears just like that. I also sense no Horror other than the one you fought."

"Strange," Yuna mutters, walking, "I should probably ask Shraffe about this."

"Wait!"

She turns around, seeing the four running toward her as Tokatti moves close to her, "You are Mio, right!? Tell me you are!"

Yuna looks away as she replies, "I am so sorry. You must have mistook me with somebody else."

She quickly walks away from there, leaving the four silenced. The four seems to be disappointed with her answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuna enters a home as she mutters, "I'm home!"

She walks into the living room, seeing Shraffe watching the television form a long couch as he notices her arrival, "Welcome home. How's your day?"

She quickly lands onto the couch from the side, lying herself on the surface and puts her head onto his right tight, "Bad. I missed a gate and I have no idea where it went. I also meet old friends back when I was smaller."

"Owh?" he seems interested, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she closes her eyes, "I'm through being Mio Natsume. I now go by the name Yuna."

 **End chapter!**

 **This story is set in the world when 10 Years After event did not happen. It is also part of the Zeroic Hero storylines.**

 **This story is made to refer to the actress of Mio from Toqger, Riria acted in Zero: Black Blood, a spin-off of Garo, playing as a Makai priestess that only fights using a sword. This is also made to satisfy the author's fantasy of her being a Makai Knight while outright hating the stupid rule of "women cannot become a Makai Knight".**

 **Next: Yuna's adventure crosses path with the Toqger's again as her past reveals itself on what made her changed her name and turning her into a Knight. The Horror Line is doing something horrible.**


End file.
